


Inked Love

by MistyEyedWolf



Series: Together We Fall [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Love at First Sight, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, everyone loves everyone!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyEyedWolf/pseuds/MistyEyedWolf
Summary: In a world where love defines the appearance of your body, Lee Felix is a blank canvas in hopes of finding something more.....or me just wanting ot9 fluffy stuff idk





	Inked Love

**Author's Note:**

> it's two in the morning, and I'm really going to regret this when I wake up

 

 

  
Every person on this planet was born with a unique tattoo on their ankles, catered to them and them alone.  
  
Love, a powerful force that gave not a single ounce of mercy to mankind, played a tricky role in the meaning of these tattoos. Love was what placed them in the first place, and the love felt for others is what gives them to someone, broken or not.  
  
A wife that had bared three children in the span of her happy marriage carried a stag on the supple skin just above her belly button, her lover's mark that he had been born with.  
  
A boy, recently turned man at the ripe age of twenty three, carried five marks, four from past lovers that he tried so desperately to forget, but the eyes of that cursed third calico cat never allowed him to truly slip away from the memory. Something his current girlfriend was having trouble understanding, and it stunted her love for him, leaving him marked while her skin remained untouched.  
  
A young girl, aged sixteen and unsure where she wants to go in life, has to hide the peacock feather wrapped around her wrist with layers of foundation and spilled tears, the mark given to her by her own best friend. Unrequited love was the most painful, because the ink would never leave, and couldn't always remain unseen from those you wish to hide it from.  
  
Lee Felix was the human embodiment of the sun. A delicate yet unforgiving warmth that attracted many and embraced only few.  
  
He was a petite boy with a youthful and unforgettable smile, the constellations that danced across his cheeks mesmerized those who took a chance to look. Some say he looked like something out of a fairytale, but he would simply smile and wave their silly assumptions aside. Life was its own fairytale if one so chooses to make it that way.  
  
The singular yellow zinnia that sat beautifully on his ankle was printed on many that passed, though only one was properly made aware to him.  
  
It was his classmate and friend Han Jisung who had come to him during their lunch period, blushing red with nervously bitten lips while he confessed that Felix's flower had made an appearance on the soft skin of his inner thigh, just above his knee. All he got from the beauty was an easy smile before he was pulled in close, dainty hands rubbing along his back, soft spoken words assuring the boy that while he shouldn't be scared, there was one condition to be made. They would get to know each other better after that.  
  
But apart from the flower set in an endless bloom in his skin, he had no markings to signify he had felt much of what the world called love. It scared him, made him so incredibly sad that sometimes he was swallowed whole by monsters creeping in his mind.  
  
He was convinced after many doctor visits and fits of tears wept into his mother's blouses that there was something wrong with him.  
  
He loved. He loved too fast, too hard, too deep, but no matter how much he loved no pretty feathers or sentimental creatures came to his skin. He carried a smile by day, but when the sun dipped below the horizon it took his happiness with it, and he was left to cry to the cold yet understanding moon. Why did the world she orbitted have to be so cruel?  
  
He fell in love six times over after Jisung promised to stay by his side, watching as the marks he was supposed to bare painted themselves on his lovers' bodies. He felt naked, disgusting under their watchful eyes as his skin's pigment stayed a dull tan color. They all were so beautiful, wrapped up in each other so comfortably, marks singing in wonderful harmony, and Felix felt another part of him die on the inside.  
  
They assured him that things would be okay, that they all loved him just the same, and that they knew how much he truly loved them all, marks be damned. Kisses were pressed to his cheeks, to his small nose and the creased frown between his eyebrows. Jisung had been the first to try and kiss the pout from his soft lips, and it had worked.  
  
For a while, on the outside, things were okay.  
  
He showed as much love as he could to his boyfriends, finding no use in neglecting them of his presence even if he was flawed in the most dangerous of ways. He wanted them to know he was genuine with his feelings towards every one of them, even if he felt like he was an outlier to their perfect equation.  
  
When he met Chan, everything finally fell into place.  
  
It was love at first sight, if one could call it that. His lovers, all seven of them, had met Chan long before he had. They liked to keep him safe, protected from those who never understood or never wanted to, but they talked very highly of him when he wasn't involved. They put him on a pedestal and complimented every flawed perfection, even if there wasn't a single flaw on him. Chan, a kindhearted boy with the smile of a dozen angels mixed together and so much love to give, was a very good listener, and once he was able to place a physical being with all the lovely things he heard, the yellow flower appeared on his bare forearm before a word could even be spoken.  
  
Felix wanted to take things slow, but welcomed him with open arms just as he had the rest, only with an apology added for the broken part of him that couldn't physically display the love budding in his heart.  
  
It's okay, Chan had said into his shoulder when they hugged for the first time. They had each other.  
  
He had just gotten off of a rather relieving call from Chan, having talked for hours over everything and nothing at once. The charm in his happy smile was heard over the phone, and Felix remembered how he swore to never let his heart skip as many beats as it did when he first found love in Jisung's pretty doe eyes.  
  
While he was settling down for the night, sitting on the edge of his bed and ridding himself of his thick sweater, he began to take notice of a strange itch coming from his calf, just below the bend of his left knee. As he reached to itch the offending bite of annoyance, a sizzle of icy heat raced along the skin above his right hip. It took him a moment, but soon he was on his feet, hurrying to the bathroom and scrambling for the light so he could see what exactly was attacking his body.  
  
He watched in stunned silence as thin black lines rippled into place along his skin. This would be a nasty trick his dreams played on him, but he knew this was real. He could feel every moment of it.  
  
The first tattoo had begun to form from the itch he had felt on his calf mere seconds before now. He watched as a sole vine of ivy slowly creeped up his thigh, beautiful green leaves unfurling and hugging his skin like a security blanket. He could almost feel the brush of them tickling his skin, and if he wasn't so choked up he would giggle. Seungmin, his beautiful and soft boyfriend that had fallen shortly after Jisung, had a mark of eternity, a lasting symbol of their immortal forever.  
  
The next tattoo he noticed was forming from the coolness he felt on his right side. A smooth silhouette of what seemed to be a silver fox curled tenderly around him, the end of a silky tail kissing his left flank while it's muzzle carressed his right. Jeongin, his beloved youngest, was born with this mark. His love for mischief and fun brought so much joy to Felix, it was impossible to feel anything but light around him. This fox was his neverending youthful happiness.  
  
Then came the tattoos on the inside of his forearms, below the crooks of his elbows. They were twins of sorts, thought a stark difference shone in the colors. A sun and moon, one on either arm, had presented themselves, and he knew exactly who they belonged to. Jisung was his sun, his bright warmth was his first home while Changbin was his moon, his cool comfort that held him on the nights he cried out to it in hopes of answers. Never would he be alone, for one of them would always be watching over him.  
  
Another shift under his skin, his left wrist, led him to find a slowly forming compass, and when he moved his arm, the needlepoint moved with him, pointing forwards when he was facing the mirror. This was Woojin, his oldest lover. He was the younger's sense of direction, a sturdy presence that would always be there to come home to. No matter how lost Felix became, Woojin would be there with his soft smiles and warm hands to guide him out of the dark. Woojin was Felix's guidance.  
  
The fluttering of what felt like delicate kisses on his skin made him pause, and he looked down to spot a beautiful inky blue butterfly making a home just over his heart. Hope, he remembered Hyunjin say as they laid together on Felix's couch one night. Hope was the beginning and end of all things, a fluttery warmth that kept the spirit alive. Felix confided in him that night that Hyunjin was his hope, and never had the younger seen a brighter smile.  
  
On his right bicep, a black cat sat patiently waiting for him to notice it. Felix had always admired black cats, never one to fall for the superstition of bad luck or death omens that followed them through every shelter and street corner. This feline belonged to his lover Minho, and while the others did well to help Felix when he needed them, the two of them always faced the brunt of his trouble together. Too many tears and plenty of mood lifting tickle fights, Minho was always calm and gentle when Felix came to him for something. Nurturing like a mother would her child, he would kiss and soothe Felix until nothing but happiness and calm emotion remained. Minho was his precious maternal figure. Minho was his patience.  
  
Lastly, he could feel his entire body give one last shiver as the final mark formed. It stretched far along his skin, from the back of one bicep to the back of the other, and branched from his angular shoulder blades. He watched in awe as what seemed to be feathers painted themselves onto his smooth skin, the image becoming more clear as moments passed. They were wings of an angel, tinted a beautiful golden white and intricately designed to extend when his arms raised up on either side.  
  
They were Chan's wings, this he knew, because they were the very same wings that had set him free. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into a series depending on the feedback I get lol are you guys ready
> 
> feel free to comment, I love hearing what you have to say, and let me know if you'd like a series, one part for each boy(with hopefully some actual dialogue)~
> 
> follow me on twitter @/yooheoney if you wanna chat, tysm for reading!!


End file.
